


Leaves

by kitifulnines



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitifulnines/pseuds/kitifulnines
Summary: It’s a warm autumn morning, and with an abundance of leaves out in the yard, Shadow decides it’s best to clean it up.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something SUPER short and sweet that I made in like 15 minutes. I recently got into sonadow and decided to put my writing skills to the test and make something for it. it’s not super impressive, but I haven’t done something like this in like, 3 years, so I’m SUPER rusty and don’t know what I’m doing lol
> 
> I’ll quit yapping now. hopefully it’s still enjoyable at least!

“Going outside, Shads?” Asked Sonic, taking his gaze off the TV to look at the other hedgehog.

Shadow nodded. “I’m gonna rake up some leaves out in the yard.”

“Really? Can I help?” Sonic asked. “Pleaseee? I promise I’ll actually help out!”

Shadow took a moment to think, before agreeing. “Alright. Get a jacket on, and let’s go.”

“Yes!” Cheered Sonic, immediately zipping to his jacket and going out the back door.

-

To Shadow’s surprise, Sonic was actually keeping his promise, bringing the leaves into a neat, large pile, and even having fun while doing so. He just couldn’t shake off the feeling that he’s up to something, though…

That is, until he suddenly heard “Hey Shadow, watch this.” from the blue blur, and in the next moment, “CANNONBALL!!!!”

Before Shadow could really process what was going on, it exploded right in his face. Literally. For Sonic has just jumped right into the giant pile, some stray leaves falling right on his face.

Sonic exploded into laughter when he rose from the pile, Shadow trying to keep himself from snickering. “You said you would actually help.”

“And I did! I just  _ really _ wanted to jump into a leaf pile.” Sonic grinned. As Shadow walked towards Sonic to help him up, he instead just got yanked into the pile with him. “Plus, it feels nice, lying in a bed of leaves.”

“A bed of leaves that we  _ still _ have to clean up.”

“Ehh, we can do that later. I just wanna lay here for a while.”

Shadow didn’t really say anything after that, silently agreeing with Sonic. He had to admit, it did feel pretty nice. Comfortable, even. Just gazing up at the sky, listening to the soft whistle of the wind, he could get used to this.

Especially if it was with the one he cares about most, just having a quiet moment like this.

**Author's Note:**

> like I said, not really anything impressive, but I enjoyed writing it. hopefully if I write more stuff like this in the future it’s not as bad lol


End file.
